


Richman's World

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, F/M, Family, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: Ned has something to say to Peter, and that will affect him more than he would have thought.Or, Peter begins to notice what kind of life he lives now.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You are not Tony Stark [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read previous work :)

"Crap, now I need a new backpack. Again," Peter groaned as he looked at the mess Flash had done. Apparently, he has no instinct for self-preservation because he started to bother him again. He had to come up with an excuse because he couldn't tell his parents that Flash was douchebag again.

"Dude! You have to tell them," Ned said, helping Peter collect his textbooks.

"Sure, I can totally imagine it. Bruce and Nat would definitely be involved too. You know what? We can equip him with a funeral straight away," Peter snapped.

"They'll know anyway."

Peter wanted to object, but he was disturbed by the beep of his phone in his pocket. He took his Starkphone out of his pocket and read the message from Happy.

"Happy is here, I have to go," he murmured, hiding his phone in his pocket again so he could take all the books.

"Hey, Peter, I just wanted to say I'm really glad you're still Peter," Ned said, and he gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know... You could just be another Flash now that you're rich."

"I'm not rich. My adoptive parents are," he said, frowning.

"Whatever, dude. You know what I mean. Just look where you live. You have the latest Starkphone-"

"It was a birthday present and I got it just because I accidentally smashed my phone on patrol," he explained. "Plus, it doesn't count when it's a phone from their company!"

"And that's what I'm talking about! You'll lead the company one day, Peter. You'll be the next Tony Stark. You could be a friend with anyone if you told the world the truth. But you're still with me, so thank you for being Peter," Ned said with a small smile.

"I don't want any other friends, Ned! I like spending time with my guy in the chair," he said with a grin. "But I really have to go now," he said when he heard another beep from his phone.

(...)

"How was school?" Tony asked as Peter joined him in the lab.

"Hmm, fine," Peter murmured, paying attention to the project Tony was working on. "But I need a new backpack."

"Just tell Friday to order one," Tony said casually and Peter was relieved that he wasn't asking for details. He probably thought he had lost it again, as was the custom of his. On the other hand, Ned's words really got under his skin. When he was with May, the new backpack was quite a burden for them. And yes, it was nice to be able to buy a new backpack whenever he wanted, but even so, he began to feel remorse.

"Thank you, dad," he said.

"Not worth mentioning. For all I care, you can order more of them in stock. I know how bad you are with backpacks," Tony laughed.

"Yeah..." Peter laughed forcefully, but Tony didn't notice. He was too occupied by the project.

"End of the chatter, are you going to help me?"

"Actually, I'm going to my room. I have to do something for school," he said, and Tony gave him a suspicious look.

"Okay, but don't overdo it," he said with a small smile.

Peter just smiled at him before he turned and headed to his room. He thought he would be better there, but it was kind of the opposite. All the equipment he had and the private bathroom just reminded him of Ned's words.

_Now that you're rich..._

Hell, his entire room was as big as the apartment he and May lived in. But that's okay. Tony and Pepper adopted him and that's how they live. He just adapted to their lives. It's not that he was rich. He only lived with rich people.

And that was the difference.

Peter tried to read the book about radiation he had received from Bruce for his birthday, but his thoughts were still running toward Ned's words. He barely read one page before Friday told him it was dinner. He sighed and set the book on the table before he made a slow pace into the dining room.

"I ordered food from my favorite restaurant." He heard his mom say, thanks to his improved hearing, and groaned. He knew very well which restaurant was his mom's favorite. And it was pretty expensive. The first time they ordered from the restaurant, Tony had to order for him because Peter refused such an expensive meal. But he had to admit it was very good food.

"Hi, mom," he said as he entered the dining room.

"Hi, honey," she said with a smile and kissed his forehead.

"So, what are we have?" Tony asked as he set up the plates on the table.

"Well, salmon for me and Peter and steak for you," Pepper replied, transferring the food from the boxes to the plate.

Peter watched the food on his plate and his stomach tightened. He knew he was thinking illogically. He needed food. And yet he was sick of Ned's words. He felt like he was going to vomit if he was eating even a small bite.

"Pete, are you okay?" Pepper asked when she noticed her son hadn't touched the food. She knew that salmon was one of his favorite foods, so it seemed strange to her.

"I told you not to overdo it," Tony joked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. I read a book from Bruce and there were some interesting things," he lied and smiled. Then he finally started eating his dinner, make them believe that everything was all right.

After all, he was sure Ned's words would soon stop chasing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is new story! <3
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463956/chapters/53675485

The problem was that Peter couldn't forget Ned's words. Every day he was more and more aware of what life he lived now, and somehow he couldn't accept it. He wished Ned never said it. He hadn't noticed before. But now it was impossible for him not to notice. And he hated it.

"Uhm, Friday, this is not a penthouse," Peter pointed out when the elevator stopped on the 60th floor.

"The boss is currently on this floor. He wants to see you," Friday told him, and Peter frowned slightly before stepping out of the elevator. This floor has been empty since he remembers. So he didn't understand why Tony wanted to meet him here. Peter followed the noise because Friday gave him no further instructions.

"Ah, you're finally here," Tony said enthusiastically as Peter entered the large room. Really large room.

"Hi, dad. What's going on here?" he asked, walking over to him. Tony stood in the middle of the room, and around him were holograms with some plans.

"Great things, kid. I decided to use these empty spaces," he replied.

"Use how?"

"I decided to build a pool," he said with a smile, and Peter froze. He clearly remembered the moment in Malibu when Tony said that if he wanted to have a pool here too, he could just say. Because he lived that way now. All he needed to do was mention that he wanted a pool and he got a pool. 

But he didn't want a pool.

"Build a pool?"

"Sure, you were in the pool more often than in the lab when we were in Malibu, and that's a lot to say. So why not have a pool here too?"

"You can't just build a pool for me!" Peter yelled in frustration.

"Who said it's a pool for you? It's not just a pool for you," Tony said.

"Seriously?" he asked critically.

"Yeah, Nat likes to swim too," he murmured.

"Unbelievable," Peter said and turned to leave.

"What's the problem?" Tony asked, misunderstood, but Peter didn't answer. He stepped back into the elevator and told Friday to take him to the floor where Pepper had her office. He had to finally talk to someone about it.

Peter knocked on the door and walked in as the muted 'enter' came from the other side.

"Oh, hello. How was school, honey?"

"The school was fine," he answered and walked to her desk. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you? Always," she said with a smile, and Peter sat in a chair. There was silence for a moment because Peter didn't know how to start. Maybe he shouldn't talk about it. He would have to learn to live with it anyway.

"I don't know how to start," he finally said.

"What about from the beginning? I wonder what caused it," she said, and Peter gave her a surprised look.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, sweetheart. You've been acting really weird lately. And I suspect that this is related to our financial situation. Let me guess, Tony told you about a pool plan. And that was the last straw for you," she said, and Peter was without words. She knew it.

"I never thought much about it, but then Ned said something that settled in my head," he said eventually.

"You care to share with me?"

"He said he was glad we were still friends because I'm basically rich now and I could act like Flash," he muttered.

"And what did you say?"

"That you are rich, not me."

"Peter, I know you're not used to this life, but the truth is you'll have to accept it. I don't want you ever having to worry about finances, okay? We are your parents now, and if you ever ask for something too much, we will not allow it, even if it would do nothing to our account. I know you didn't ask for that pool. Those spaces were long unused and Tony thought this was a good idea. We are likely to make it available to Stark Industries employees," she explained, and Peter nodded.

"I know I have to learn to live with it, but it's just harder now."

"It will be okay. I'll talk to Tony about it after dinner."

"I love you, mom. I don't remember my parents much. And I miss Ben and May. All the time. But I'm glad to be here with you. And with dad."

"I love you too, Pete. I have to get back to work now. Go to Tony, you don't have to tell him what you told me. Just tell him I'll talk to him tonight."

"Yeah, okay. See you at dinner," he said, leaving her office. In fact, he was quite relieved. He would still have to get used to it, but it was nice to talk about his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> I'm panicking! This series is about to end soon, so if you have something you want to read, let me know!


End file.
